Belyy
2nd Commander Belyy is a tall male polar bear who worked as a mercenary in the Mobius underground. Belyy would eventually be hired by Baron Medved to help him kill the Baron of Artika and help turn all Mobians into robots. Belyy accepted the job mostly in love with the idea of living in a fortress. After the Misfits broke into the fortress to take down Medved, he sent all his mercenaries out to kill them. Belyy found Anti-boy in the courtyard and challenged him to a battle of strength, in the end Anti-boy overpowered Belyy. Once Medved was defeated, Belyy was sent to "The Keep" by the Mobian World Government. Personality Belyy is considered to be a selfish monster, he only thinks for himself and does whatever he wants and only goes with what others tell him to do if it benefits him. Belyy is known for being merciless and would often kill his clients and steal their money. In his mind, Belyy believes all weaklings should be die and don't deserve to live on this planet and only the strong should survive. Belyy has no problem beating down or killing anyone, he is even known to beat up defenseless children who annoy him. Belyy follows Medved, mostly out of respect for him and he admires his strength. Belyy likes a man with power and will gladly follow someone whose powerful, Belyy also sees no faults in himself and refuses to admit any weaknesses in him. Strengths and Weaknesses Belyy is immensely powerful and is arguable one of the strongest members of Medved's gang. With his strength he is able to punch a hole in steel and can even bend iron. His muscular body also allows him to take many hits and makes it hard to take him down. His main pride and weapon is his robotic teeth, his teeth are capable of crushing pretty much any substance or object thrown into his bite. Belyy has strong legs as well and is capable of performing powerful and quick jumps. Belyy refuses to see any faults in himself, which alone means he never bothers to improve his skills. Belyy is slow at walking and running due to his heavy top and can only travel fast by jumping. Belyy can also be overpowered if his foe is strong enough or if they play to his weirdly shaped body. Due to his legs being smaller than his upper half, his legs are very susceptible to strong hits. Backstory - 5-Year Timeskip - Belyy was the 2nd Commander under Baron Medved and was only put under Morzh in terms of rank, since Morzh was the Baron's top guard. Belyy always felt jealous of Morzh, since Belyy knew he could destroy him and should be Head Commander. Once word broke out the Misfits were breaking into the fortress Morzh was sent to deal with them. However, Morzh failed and tried to return to Medved, but instead stumbled upon Medved's secret underground mining facility. Medved concluded that Morzh had seen too much and told Belyy to take him out, which Belyy gladly did and easily overpowered and defeated Morzh. Belyy was upset that Medved sent Morzh to the dungeon and didn't allow Belyy to kill him. However, Belyy would get his chance when the Misfits broke into the fortress and Medved sent all the mercenaries to kill them. Belyy was able to track down Anti-boy, who he heard was one of the strongest Misfits, and wanted to kill him. The two fought and Belyy lost to Anti-boy, after Medved's defeat Belyy was turned over to the Mobian World Government and sent to "The Keep". Category:Bear Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male